


Insecurities

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations about Feelings, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco doesn't think he deserves Harry. But that's alright; Harry knows exactly what to say.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I landed at Malfoy Manor. The prompt was "Opposing sides", and the word count limits 70 and 701 words. According to wordcounter, this one-shot is exactly 701 words long!
> 
> Thanks to Keyflight790 for betaing! <3

“I’m in fucking love with you, okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

“Draco—”

“No! I don’t care what you have to say, Potter. We—we can’t be together.”

At this, Harry’s face went pale. “Why would you say that?”

“Because—” _Because I love you too much. Because I’m not what you need._ “It’ll never work.”

_You deserve better than me._

He couldn’t look at Harry; he knew too damn well that Harry wouldn’t miss the pain in Draco’s eyes.

“You’re not serious.” Harry shook his head, again and again. He was trembling. “Draco, that’s—that’s bullshit. You know it’s bullshit.”

Draco gritted his teeth. His eyes were starting to itch, but he refused to cry.

“You make me happy.” Harry sounded broken, and furious, and—beautiful _._ It was as though he knew how much Draco loved his passion and was trying to use that against him. “All these months, I’ve—I’ve been happy, Draco. Falling in love with you has filled me with a brightness I never thought I’d experience.”

“We’re too different.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Harry stepped closer, grabbing Draco’s arm. “Of course we’re different. We’re opposites! That’s why I love you! You—complement me.” His tone lowered, his voice broke a bit, and Draco felt the first tear roll down his cheek.

When he noticed, Harry loosened his grip. His fingers brushed Draco’s arm, moving down until they were holding hands. Draco wanted to move away but found he couldn’t.

“I know you’re scared,” Harry murmured. He brushed Draco’s tear away, lifting his chin so their eyes met. “I know feelings scare you. They scare me too. I didn’t even know I was capable of loving someone until I fell in love with you.”

Merlin, Draco’s chest hurt every time Harry said that.

“I’m not scared.” He wanted to sound offended, but his voice shook pathetically. When he tried to avert his gaze, Harry held his face and raised his eyebrows. The stubborn git! Draco chuckled through another tear. “Okay, maybe I am slightly freaked out. But that’s not the point.”

A small smile grew on Harry’s lips. It made Draco want to kiss him, which wasn’t exactly convenient.

“You’re adorable,” Harry cackled.

“You’re insufferable, Potter. And Malfoys are _not_ adorable.”

Harry finally let go of his face, but Draco couldn’t look away. Not when Harry looked at him like that—so openly, so intensely.

“Draco.” Harry squeezed his hand. “Please, don’t leave. I want you to stay, and I know you want to as well.”

The air left Draco’s lungs. _Fuck_ , how beautiful Harry was. And how right.

“I know you’re trying to protect yourself,” Harry went on. “I know you think if you give in, you’ll end up being hurt and left alone to pick up the pieces. And I—I can’t promise that’s not gonna happen. You’re right, we’re opposites. I lash out when I’m upset, and you shut everyone out. I’m selfless, and you’re selfish. I’m black-haired and you’re blond.”

Draco snorted. He pushed Harry’s shoulder playfully with his, and Harry nuzzled his cheek in return.

“But I can promise you I’ll try my best to make you happy—to make this work. You’re worth it, Dray, even if you don’t always believe so.”

His heart shrunk. He’d never talked to Harry about his insecurities—about how he always felt like he wasn’t good enough—but it didn’t surprise him that Harry just...knew. He was so good at seeing right through him, and that was one of the things that scared him the most. He'd needed to hide his every feeling for so long, the fact that Harry could so easily stare right into his soul was overwhelming.

“Oh, I know I am.” It was easier to hide behind a mask of security and narcissism. Even if Harry could see right through it.

Harry's smile widened, and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to leave. He'd never been able to in the first place.

That didn’t scare him so much anymore, though.

“Idiot,” Harry said playfully. “Are you okay?”

Draco sighed, smiling. “I am.”

“Thank fuck.” Harry gave him a peck on the nose. “Wanna go to the Burrow, then?”

“Yeah,” Draco scowled. “Let’s go meet my weasels-in-law.”


End file.
